In a combat environment, different forces can broadcast different signals. In a singular environment, enemy combatants can each broadcast different signals. It may be possible for one combatant to intercept the signal of another combatant. The intercepting combatant may not know the modulation scheme of an intercepted signal. Without the modulation scheme, it may be difficult to put the intercepted signal to use.